


Sex and Science

by nep



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:43:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nep/pseuds/nep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps they'd best stick to what they know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Science

“Is this supposed to be enjoyable, this sex thing?” Romana asked, bored.

“I’d heard so,” the Doctor mumbled, shuffling uncomfortably on top of her. He knew what to do, in principle, but that wasn’t quite the same thing.

“I don’t think much of it,” she sniffed.

“Neither do I, actually.” The Doctor got up. “Bit rubbish, really, wasn’t it?”

“Oh, yes,” Romana agreed, “absolutely.”

“I mean, is that supposed to be arousing?” He snorted. 

Romana nodded. “Boring. Indubitably so.”

“Oh, it was.” He pulled his socks on.

“Perhaps we’d best stick to science in future,” Romana suggested.

“Quite,” he said.


End file.
